Universal Studios Jaipur
TBA Areas Studio Backlot Hill Valley Bollywood Toon Backlot Minion Park *Minions Trio Coaster - A Triple Wild Mouse Coaster themed to the Minions *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem - Angel Grove a section themed to the Power Rangers franchise (LAYOUT is based on the 2017 film) Opening Date: March 24 2017 Power Rangers: In Space - A 3D Motion Simulator Dark Ride based on the TV Show of the same name while similar to Star Tours Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Space Battle - A 3D Motion Simulator Dark Ride based on the TV Show of the same name while similar to Star Tours Power Rangers: The Ride - A 3D dark motion simulator ride based off the 2017 film Power Rangers while being similar to Transformers The Ride and The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man Power Rangers S.P.D: The Ride - A high-speed dive coaster based on the TV show of the same name . Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - The Ride - A high-speed dive coaster based on the TV show of the same name Rita Repulsa's Revenge - A Launched Drop Tower themed to Rita Repulsa and Goldar (2017) Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - The Ride - A high-speed dive coaster based on the TV Series of the same name that will open in Summer 2018. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - The Beginning - A 3D High-Speed Motion Simulator Rollercoaster Ride based on the TV Series of the same name Power Rangers: Turbo Racers 3D - A 3D High-Speed Race Rollercoaster Ride based on the TV Series of the same name Power Rangers Samurai - The Ride - A high-speed dive coaster based on the TV Series of the same name Power Rangers - Megaforce - A 3D High-Speed Motion Simulator EMV Ride based on the TV Series of the same name Power Rangers: Time Force - Race Against Time - An indoor / outdoor high-speed dive coaster based on the TV Series of the same name Power Rangers: Zeo - The Ride - A high-speed dive coaster based on the TV Series of the same name Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive 4D - A 4D High-Speed Motion Simulator Rollercoaster Ride based on the TV series of the same name Power Rangers: Jungle Fury - The Ride - A high-speed dive coaster based on the TV show of the same name Power Rangers: Dino Thunder - A high-speed dive coaster based on the TV show of the same name Power Rangers: Dino Charge - A high-speed dive coaster based on the TV show of the same name Power Rangers - Ninja Storm: Dark Divinity - A high-speed dive coaster based on the TV show of the same name Power Rangers: Wild Force - A high-speed dive coaster based on the TV show of the same name Power Rangers: Mystic Force - A high-speed dive coaster based on the TV show of the same name Power Rangers: RPM - Get in Gear! - A 3D Motion Simulator Dark Ride based on the TV Series of the same name DC Action Area The seventh area of the park which focuses on the superheroes and villains of the DC universe. Map info: '''Get ready for action where you step into the world with superheroes and supervillians of DC Universe. '''Attractions Superman: Escape from Krypton '- a flying rollercoaster based on Superman. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: '''Superman. '''Height restriction: 56”. Joker's Crazy Drop - 'a drop tower themed around the Joker. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: The Joker. Flash Fast Coaster - 'a rollercoaster themed after Flash. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: The Flash. Aquaman's Dive Coaster - a splashcoaster. Justice League: Battle for Metropolis- A 3D Dark Ride where you join the Justice League which they need to stop the villains. The Lego Batman Ride - A 3D G2 RoboCoaster Ride based on The Lego Batman Movie Map Info: TBA Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War - A 5D Action Packed Motion-Based Dark Ride based on 2017 Film of the Same name while similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man and Transformers: The Ride Map Info: A action-packed 5D experience awaits as you join Wonder Woman and Steve in their very own first solo outing, featuring footage from the superhero movie Opening Date: June 2nd 2017. Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain - A Spinning Like Gravitor Ride based on the 2016 movie of the same name. The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time - An indoor dueling hyper coaster based on The CW DC shows that lets guests join forces with the DC superheroes for the American channel The CW as they fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Map Info: The CW will never be the same again as you join the heroes themselves as you fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Justice League: The First Battle - A wooden, metal and steel dive hyper coaster based on the 2017 movie Map Info: The Justice League is calling on you to defend the world from Steppenwolf in this breathtaking ride Opening Date: November 17th 2017 (The same time the movie comes out) Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission - A looping coaster featuring characters from the 2011 movie. Map Info: Become a member of the Green Lantern Corps and take on Sinestro in this thrilling mission Stores Gotham Apparel - a gift store which sells only Batman-themed merchandise. Theme: Batman Superman's Kryptonian Store - a gift store which sells Superman-themed merchandise. This gift shop marks a contrast with Gotham Apparel. Theme: Superman Restaurants Cafe of Justice - a restaurant which sells mostly American cuisine. Gotham City Diner '''- TBA '''Meet-n-Greet characters * Batman * Superman * Wonder Woman * Flash * Green Lantern * Aquaman * Cyborg * The Joker Super Nintendo World at Universal Studios Jaipur Nintendo Plaza Devil's Third: Ride'N'Shoot - A Arcade Shooter Ride based on Devil's Third. Bayonetta: Ultimate Battle - An Indoor Wooden Coaster based on Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 Fire Emblem: The Duel Coaster: A duel coaster based on the video game series of the same name. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows Of Valentina - A Dark Ride based on the Fire Emblem Trilogy Earthbound Beginnings 4D: A 4D Motion Simulator hyperspeed coaster based on the video game series of the same name Nintendo Arcade A Arcade and fun center themed to Nintendo Star Fox Mission - A 3D Motion simulator based on Star Fox Zero and Star Fox 64 Metroid: Zero Mission 4D - A Trackless Dark Ride based on the Metroid Prime trilogy Balloon Fighter: A inverted rollercoaster based on the video game of the same name Donkey Kong's Mine Carts: A Mine Cart Indoor Rollercoaster based on the Mine Cart level of Donkey Kong Country Super Smash Bros. Tournament 3D - A 3D championship competition tournament motion simulator ride based on the Super Smash Bros. games Yokai Watch: Fury Boat - A log flume water ride based on Yo-Kai Watch Xenoblade Chronicles X: The VR Experience - A virtual reality motion simulator ride based on Xenoblade Chronicles X Donkey Kong Country: The Ride - A shoot the chute water ride based on the Donkey Kong Country series Kid Icarus: Battle of the Underworld - A G2 3D Robocoaster based on Kid Icarus Arms: Battle Arena - A battle / competition arena based on the Nintendo Switch game Fire Emblem Fates: Attack on Kingdoms: A Dark EMV / Rollercoaster ride based on the video game of the same name Mushroom Kingdom: A Mario Universe Yoshi's Carousel Island - A Carousel themed ride based on Yoshi's Island Super Mario Odyessy: The 4D Experience - A 4D Indoor Rollercoaster based on the video game of the same name Bowser Tower - A Drop Ride based on the Mario Villain Bowser Peach's Castle - a walkthough attraction themed around castle of Princess Toadstool Peach and also located at the entrance Super Mario Galaxy - A flight motion simulator ride similar to Soarin Luigi's Mansion - a 3D interactive haunted house walkthrough based on the video game of the same name Mario Kart: The Ride - A 4D Interactive Motion Based Dark Ride based on Mario Kart Map Info: Mario Party: Star Rush VR - A Virtual Reality Competition Ride based on the Mario Party games Super Mario Maker - A 3D Interactive Indoor Rollercoaster ride that lets guests design their own Mario Maker Coaster track and then ride on them. Mario Golf: The 3D Experience: A Indoor 3D Walkthrough Interactive attraction based on Mario Golf Hyrule: World of Zelda Breath of the Wild - The 4D Experience - A 4D flight motion simulator ride based on The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild while being similar to Back To The Future: The Ride and The Simpsons Ride Hyrule Warriors: Battle Coaster A Floorless Indoor Coaster based on the video game of the same name The Legend of Zelda: 4-D Coaster An indoor 4D motion-based rollercoaster based on the video game series of the same name The coaster takes you through all games of the Zelda series, including the most recent, Breath Of The Wild. Voyage of the Red Lion - A Indoor / Outdoor Water-Coaster which takes elements from The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, containg drops The Lost Woods - a maze in which visitors venture the Lost Woods, while avoiding enemies and the mischievous Skull Kid Hyrule Warriors: The Battle Coaster - A Floorless Indoor Coaster based on Hyrule Warriors Lake Hylia - A Artifical Lake The Hyrule Bazaar - a small indoor attraction. Guests can earn Rupees by playing various minigames, like the Slingshot Shooting Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Parks with RollerCoaster Tycoon attractions Category:Article under construction